


[ART] Happy Family

by KittySweets



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittySweets/pseuds/KittySweets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ART] A family portrait between the Condesce and her two girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oscura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscura/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> For Oscura!! :) Hopefully the mysterious compression won't dampen your holiday spirit. :/


End file.
